November 28
by miyaftminatsri
Summary: "Quiero recordar solo los momentos felices, por eso me alejo antes de que sea más tarde, antes de que la situación nos rompa aún más. Pero tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, y si recordarme te hace sufrir, olvídame completamente. No me molesta. Odiaría verte sufrir, porque lo que más amo de ti es tu sonrisa. Así que, sonríe, Daichi."


_Los ojos de la persona que amaba estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas ocasionadas por su cobardía. Daichi no podía creer lo idiota que había sido._

 _¿Cómo podía largar todo tan de repente y sin considerar los sentimientos del otro?_

 _Después de pensarlo durante una eterna semana eso había decidido, seguir las órdenes de sus padres. El matrimonio ya estaba arreglado, ¿qué más podía hacer? Seguramente él lo entendería, no era su culpa al fin y al cabo._

 _._

 _._

 **28 de noviembre - 2017**

La iglesia estaba colmada por un aura de felicidad, después de todo era un suceso importante para los ex miembros del equipo de Karasuno. Habían pasado años desde la última reunión y verlos a todos juntos en un momento como ese hacia que el corazón del futuro esposo se acelerara, incluso habían conseguido que Nishinoya no desajustara su corbata hasta que finalizara la ceremonia, nada podría mejorar este día.

El novio acomodaba su corbata nervioso en el altar, lo que estaba a punto de hacer cambiaría el curso de su vida, le daría el "Sí" a la persona equivocada. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Estaba seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Entonces, ¿qué era ese dolor que sentía? No, no en ese momento, en su mente no había tiempo para vacilar. Había llegado tan lejos que no se podía arrepentir a estas alturas.

.

.

Las puertas del otro lado del salón se abrieron, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, pero a Daichi eso no le interesaba ya que antes de que la música comenzara, había escuchado el único sonido que podía volverlo loco en cuestión de segundos. Era su risa. Rápidamente recorrió el salón con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Estaba decepcionado, pero era obvio que no vendría.

Había dañado a la persona que más amaba y aun así esperaba que él asistiese a su matrimonio, ¿qué tan cruel podía ser?

.

.

 _—_ _Lo nuestro es imposible, ¿lo sabes? La sociedad, mis padres, los tuyos, nadie aprueba esta relación._

 _—_ _¿Acaso crees que soy idiota para no darme cuenta de algo tan obvio, Daichi? ¡¿Qué importa si nadie aprueba esto?! ¿Lanzarás cuatro años de nuestras vidas por la borda? Eres un idiota._

 _—_ _Lo siento, pero esta es la decisión correcta. Espero que puedas entenderlo._

.

.

¿Por qué recordaba eso en un momento así? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de dispersar los recuerdos de tres meses atrás. Miró la sonrisa de la persona que atravesaba el salón. Estaba haciendo bien, eso era lo correcto.

.

.

 _—_ _Lo correcto. ¿Acaso importa lo correcto? ¿Te importa tanto lo que dice la sociedad? Ellos que saben, ¿quiénes son para juzgar? Tu familia y la mía me importan muy poco. Sabes que sin ti no puedo seguir, ¿entiendes eso, Daichi? ¡Dime que vas a pelear por mí!_

 _Lo entendía y mejor que nadie en el mundo. Daichi tampoco podía seguir sin él. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Escapar? Eso solo pasa en películas sin sentido._

 _—_ _Sabes que te amo, pero esta ya es una decisión tomada. Espero que me perdones algún día._ — _Dejó el dinero del café sobre la mesa y se retiró del bar._

.

.

El chistido que hizo Asahi lo trajó de nuevo al mundo, miró al cura y no puedo evitar sentirse avergonzado, ¿cómo podía no prestar atención a su propia boda? Nada ni nadie debía arruinar ese momento. Solo tenía que prestar atención a la persona que estaba frente suyo, apagar las voces, anular esos recuerdos.

—Prosiga —dijo agachando la cabeza.

—Sawamura Daichi, ¿acepta? —Repitió el cura.

—Sí, acepto —dijo más vacilante.

Rebusco en el bolsillo interno de su saco para encontrar la pequeña caja en donde estaban las alianzas, ¿no estaba?

Asahi tocó su hombro y le alcanzó lo que buscaba. Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo. Abrió la pequeña caja para tomar las alianzas, pero sobre estas había un papel. ¿Su futura esposa lo habría puesto ahí?

Lo desdobló y lo leyó, si estaba en ese lugar debía ser importante.

 **"** **Idiota, ¿estas por poner el anillo en el dedo de la persona que amas? ¡Felicitaciones!"**

Claramente era su letra. ¡Dios! Era tan típico de él hacer cosas tan infantiles. Pero no podía evitar sonreír al respecto.

 **"** **Pues aunque no parezca, me alegro, ¿Quién no se alegraría si la persona que ama es feliz?"**

Podía ver a través de esas simples palabras. Sabía que mentía.

 **"** **Para que lo sepas no quiero arruinarte este momento, mucho menos Asahi, que como buen amigo puso esto en el estuche. Pero como no pienso ir a esa hipócrita ceremonia me despido de ti por este método que seguro tomas como ‹‹infantil››"**

Sus mejillas se sentían húmedas.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué no ignoraba ese maldito papel y seguía con la ceremonia? ¿Por qué no colocaba el anillo en el dedo de la persona que tenía en frente? ¿Por qué era tan idiota?

Sabía la respuesta a todo eso: cobardía. Tenía miedo a enfrentar a la sociedad, a sus padres.

 **"** **Te amo. Pero espero jamás volverte a ver, sea cual sea la respuesta que des en la iglesia, jamás volveré a cruzarme en tu vida. Después de todo, no pudiste luchar por mí. ¿Por qué yo tendría que hacerlo por ti?"**

—Eres un idiota Suga —sus pensamientos fueron dichos en voz alta sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Daichi estas bien? – pregunto la muchacha frente a él.

—Sí, estoy bien —secó las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro—. Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, después de todo.

La sonrisa de Michimiya era muy radiante. Pero no le llegaba a hacer temblar su corazón como la de Suga.

Arrugó el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco y tomó el anillo, el cual colocó en el dedo anular de su ahora esposa, Yui.

Pero no estaba feliz, algo andaba mal. Su pecho pesaba demasiado.

¿Suga estará bien?

.

.

La ceremonia llegó a su fin, los recién casados caminaban hacia la salida de la iglesia, era la típica escena de "felices para siempre" al final de una película.

No podía ser más falso.

El teléfono de Asahi comenzó a sonar. El sonido hizo eco en la sala y todos hicieron silencio, por dentro el castaño agradecía que no sucediera durante la ceremonia, aunque era incomodo que todas las miradas estén sobre su amigo.

Atendió, y luego de responder algunas preguntas que ha Daichi le resultaron muy extrañas la expresión en el rostro de Asahi cambio.

—Muchas gracias —contestó y tras colgar buscó la mirada de Daichi.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó muy preocupado a su amigo que estaba a poca distancia, su pecho no se sentía bien.

Asahi se disculpó con todos y toma a Daichi de la muñeca, apartándolo de los invitados.

—Suga… —Daichi pensó lo peor—… Él murió.

En cuestión de segundos el mundo de Daichi se derribó, sus piernas dejaron de sostener su propio peso y cayó al suelo.

—Buena broma —comenzó a reírse—. Asahi, siempre fuiste el peor de los comediantes, pero ahora te luces.

Asahi se acercó y abrazó a Daichi, quien rompió en llanto.

No lo entendía, nada de eso tenía sentido, él podría volver a ver a Suga. Se levantaría a la mañana siguiente y todo estaría bien.

.

.

La tristeza se sentía en todos los presentes, porque Sugawara había una gran persona. Su sonrisa radiante alegraba a cualquiera, era cálido y amable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Sin duda el mundo se quedaba sin una muy buena persona.

Daichi, quien fue al entierro obligado por sus ex compañeros de equipo, no quería estar ahí. Sentía que no tenía el derecho de estar en ese lugar. Después de todo, había sido su culpa.

Si él no hubiese lastimado a Suga, el amor de su vida no hubiese subido a ese avión. Y así jamás hubiese muerto en ese accidente.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y apretó el último recuerdo que tenia de la persona que amaba, la nota que había encontrado en la caja de los anillos.

 **"** **Quiero disculparme por mi reacción de la última vez. Te puse en una mala posición, sin pensar un momento en todo el peso que cargabas en tus hombros.**

 **Si mis cálculos no fallan estarás leyendo esto cuando mi avión haya despegado. Tuve una oferta de trabajo en Francia, y voy a aceptarla.**

 **¿Sabes? Quiero recordar solo los momentos felices, por eso me alejo antes de que sea más tarde, antes de que la situación nos rompa aún más. Pero tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, y si recordarme te hace sufrir, olvídame completamente. No me molesta. Odiaría verte sufrir, porque lo que más amo de ti es tu sonrisa. Así que, sonríe, Daichi"**

Se acercó a la tumba para dar el último adiós, con una sonrisa, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Adiós, Suga.

.

.

 **28 de noviembre - 2021**

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde el accidente.

Dachi caminaba por el cementerio casi de memoria. Con una mano sujetaba a Koushi para que no corriese y con la otra llevaba cuidadosamente, como todos los años, una pequeña caja de vidrio con una flor de loto dentro.

Como se había hecho costumbre, iba a visitar a Suga, ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde su última visita y tenía mucho que contarle a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Ahí estaba, frente a esa piedra gris que le hacía soltar una lagrima cada vez que la veía. Rápidamente la limpió con el puño de la chaqueta y sonrió.

—Koushi, saluda al tío Suga —le dijo Daichi a su pequeño hijo.

.

.

.

No soy buena con los angst, asi que espero sea de su agrado.


End file.
